Se necesita apoyo
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Uno de los niños ha enloquecido por ciertas razones fuera de su contriol y ha empezado una matanza.. Segundo lanzamiento de este fic.
1. Iori

Se necesita apoyo..  
By Ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 1  
Iori  
  
Todos estamos reunidos..  
Todos los que estamos somos viejos conocidos..  
Están algo perturbados..  
Y la verdad es que no es para menos..  
A algunos los han corrido de la casa..  
Otros como yo..  
Esperamos que pase lo mismo cuando se enteren..  
  
La verdad es que en este mundo hay poco apoyo..  
El único apoyo que tienes es el de tus amigos..  
Y a veces puedes contar con él..  
Otras veces..   
Te dan la puñalada por la espalda..  
De una manera que te hace duela aun más..  
Es cuando lo retuercen en tu carne..  
  
  
La verdad es que todos tenemos algo que decir..  
Todos tenemos miedo..  
Pero nuestra amistad se formó durante las batallas.. y no es sencillo destruirla..  
Ha sido reforzada por que nuestra vida dependía de esa amistad.  
  
Hikari se ve demacrada mientras que su hermano no esta con nosotros..  
Takeru esta sentado cerca de ella.. no puedo evitar sentir celos.. sin embargo no puedo decir nada..   
  
Ken esta ausente..  
Daisuke esta nervioso como si esperaba que cayera una bomba cerca de aquí.  
  
Miyako esta aquí mirándonos a todos con su mirada gentil y amena..  
  
"Estoy embarazada" dice Hikari antes de que pueda ordenar mis pensamientos.  
  
Eso no deja a todos callados..  
El único sonido que hacemos es el de nuestra respiración..  
Agitada..  
Tratamos de asimilarlo todo..  
Hikari embarazada...  
Esperaríamos eso de Miyako..  
Pero de Hikari..  
Es algo un poco fuera de lo común..  
  
"Tranquila Hikari" le dice Miyako.  
"Es que no he tenido la regla" dice con angustia.  
La mayoría volteamos asqueados al oír eso..  
Es algo que a nosotros no nos gusta enterarnos..  
  
"A lo mejor se te atrasó" dice Miyako tratando de animarla un poco.  
"Ese es el problema.." dice Hikari mientras se quita las lagrimas.  
"Se me atrasó hace un par de semanas... y la verdad es que tuve relaciones" dice ella mientras mira el piso con cierta amargura.  
  
"Le pedía a alguien.. que.. ohh ya saben" dice avergonzada. "No quiero decir su nombre... ni tampoco las razones porque lo hicimos" dice ella mientras llora con desengano.  
  
"El problema es que se me olvidó que se atrasó.. y creo.. creo.. que lo hice en uno de mis días.. en los que no debo de tener relaciones sin quedar embarazada" dijo Hikari muy perturbada.  
  
La verdad es que para mí las mujeres son muy complicadas y no puedo entenderlas muy bien.  
  
"Shh a lo mejor no es nada.. solamente la tienes atrasada.. o es algo mas" le dice Miyako mientras le da confort.  
"Es que no lo entiendes.. han pasado cinco semanas desde que debí tener la regla.. y.. y.. cuando tuve relaciones.. no sé.. si.. yo.. " Hikari no puede continuar su mirada es algo vaga. Tiene 15 años y con un bebe en camino.. es algo muy duro..  
  
Ahora entiendo porque no ha ido a su casa y se queda aquí en el digimundo. De hecho comprendo bastantes cosas de los últimos meses..  
  
Supongo que debió haber convencido a alguien para que tener algo de "diversión".. Miyako se me queda viendo de una manera que no me gusta.. Como si supiera que..  
  
"Vamos Hikari.. iremos con un ginecologo y le diremos que tienes atrasada al regla.. el te dará algo.. y así saldrás de dudas.. además.. no te preocupes.. a veces pasa" dice Miyako tranquilizándola.  
  
Yo simplemente no quiero oír nada de eso. Quiero estar en otro lugar.. no quiero estar aquí.. pero no puedo.. Cierro mis puños con fuerza.. no quiero pensar..  
  
Takeru sigue encogido en su lugar.. Daisuke esta callado.. me gusta así.. sin que abra la boca..  
  
Hikari sigue sollozando un rato..  
Finalmente le toca a hablar a Takeru.  
  
"Me corrieron de la casa" dice finalmente avergonzado. "Y mi hermano no quiere saber nada de mí" lo dice con dolor en su voz. Lo ultimo nos toma por sorpresa y lo miró.. Evade mi mirada.. Siento pena por él. Sé lo mucho que ama a su hermano.. Una vez fue su todo para él.  
  
"Y hay una orden de arresto en mi contra" dice con voz débil casi llorando.  
  
Los demás lo miran.. no pueden creer lo que acaban de oír.. Lo esperarían de Daisuke o de Ken.. por su pasado.. pero de Takeru.  
  
"¿Porque?" dice Hikari en su pena no puede evitar tratar de animarlo..   
Cierro mis puños con fuerza.. mis dientes están apretados..  
  
Takeru no dice nada esta callado.. le avergüenza lo que va a decir.  
"Vamos dilo" dice Hikari tratando de que él lo diga.  
  
"Me acusan de violación.." dice con vez débil apenas audible.. "De un menor de edad.. un niño" termina de decir.  
  
Daisuke lo mira con algo parecido al asco.. Hikari y Miyako lo miran como si estuviera enfermo o leproso.  
  
"Es mi turno" digo con los dientes cerrados las palabras sisean en mis labios.  
  
Takeru me mira con aprensión.  
"Yo.. soy homosexual" lo digo mientras los demás me miran con asombro.  
Daisuke ahora se ha separado de mi lado.. esta lo mas lejos posible de Mí y de Takeru.  
  
"Eres muy chico para decir eso" dice Miyako mientras me mira con esa mirada de madre que tiene.  
  
"Yo sé lo que soy" les digo con firmeza. Takeru me ve rogándome con su mirada.  
  
"Y.. yo.. no soy virgen" les digo.. titubeo con la ultima frase.. soy un chico ¿la virginidad se aplica a nosotros también?.. creo que sí.  
  
"Yo he tenido relaciones.. he tenido relaciones con.. Takeru" les digo.. la final el nombre de Takeru lo dice despacio.. suavizando la ira y las demás emociones. No quiero hacerle mas daño..  
  
Notó las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas.. Que importa.. Soy un niño.. no me importa llorar.. sé bien lo que quiero.. La confesión arrancada de mi pecho me costó mucho coraje..  
  
"Y.. mi madre.. y mi abuelo.. han impuesto una orden de aprensión contra Takeru... porque creen que me ha violado.. y no es cierto" les digo tratando de convencerlos.  
  
"Es mi culpa porque lo este persiguiendo la policía" digo al final tratando de hacerles ver la verdad. Es mi culpa que él sea perseguido por la policía.. No les quiero contar de los vergonzoso exámenes que me hicieron.. de las preguntas y sobre todo.. de mi violación.. El examen en sí mismo fue una violación para mí.. Buscando.. ya saben que.. Para poder identificar al agresor..  
  
"Yo no querría que Takeru fuera perseguido" les digo mientras saltó al regazo de Takeru. Ha pasado tiempo desde que estuve así de cerca con él.. "Mi madre me llevó con la policía cuando.. cuando.." no quiero decirles de la sangre.. ni de nada de eso.. no quiero que Takeru se sienta mas mal de lo que ya esta..  
  
"Se dio cuenta.. de que cojeaba.. y.. me hicieron un examen.. mentí.. dije que me había violado porque tenía miedo.. no sabía que iban a identificar a Takeru.. por las muestras" dijo con vergüenza.  
  
He llegado muy lejos.. demasiado.. y no quiero decirlo.. no debo decirlo pero lo digo.. "Y.. además.. fui violado de verdad.. en la estación de policía por el medico de guardia" les digo mientras empiezo a llorar en brazos de Takeru.  
  
Se siente tan bien llorar mientras te sostiene alguien al que le confiarías tu vida. Esto me esta costando más.. creí que solo diciendo que Takeru y yo.. pero ya no puedo más.. quiero decirlo.. todo.  
  
"Él me anestesió para que según el no me molestará cuando tomará las muestras.. fue algo de lo más humillante para mí ese examen.. y lo peor fue que él.. abusó de mí" digo mientras Takeru me sostiene con fuerza. Siento su aliento en mi nuca.  
  
"Él.. si me hizo daño.. Takeru.. Él me hizo el daño que puso en su informe.. Takeru fue muy cuidadoso.. y él puso que todo lo que me hizo.." no puedo más..  
  
Oigo a Takeru mientras me sostiene y me dice que fue su culpa que no debió haber tenido relaciones conmigo. Mis labios callan sus protestas.. ha pasado semanas después de todo eso.  
  
Sé que Takeru querría que me callará.. quería cargar con toda la culpa,, Pero no es justo.. nada lo es..  
  
"Fui con un padre para confesarme de mis sentimientos por Iori.." oigo decir a Takeru. "Pero él me abofeteó.. me corrió de la iglesia.. y solo porque le dije que amaba a un niño.. que amaba a Iori" dice mientras mis manos se cierran con fuerza en su camisa.  
  
Soy Sintoísta-Budista... y no me agrada la religión católica.. por el rechazo de los curas hacia los "pecadores".. De como los maltrata en lugar de darles apoyo emocional.. Y luego preguntan el porque de los suicidios tan altos en el mundo.. Si un representante de dios te rechaza.. ¿cuanta esperanza te queda?  
  
Cuando lo encontré llorando.. en el parque.. no pude evitarlo.. lo demás fue algo natural.. creo.. Ninguno dijo nada mientras el y yo nos desnudábamos.. en un parque escondidos entre los arbustos.. finalmente consúmanos nuestro amor..  
  
Un poco mas tarde.. Oigo a Miyako decir que es lesbiana... y que ella y Mimi han estado haciendo cosas en unos videos XXX. Sin embargo no me interesa.. Pero la escuchó ya que de alguna forma es lo que esperamos todos.. Ser escuchados..  
  
"Hemos estado haciendo por mas de dos años" nos dice.. Sin embargo era un secreto a voces.. se les notaba pero nadie lo confirmaba.  
  
Hikari esta un poco más tranquila.. Takeru también.. A Miyako no le costó trabajo decirlo.. yo abrí el camino.. cuando uno es el primero.. siempre cuesta mas trabajo..  
  
Daisuke esta callado.  
  
"Ken es drogadicto" dice mientras no ve a nadie en particular.  
"Ha estado en las drogas desde hace tiempo y no he podido evitarlo.. no ha podido olvidar lo que hizo cuando fue el Káiser" dice Daisuke mientras escuchamos su pena.  
  
"Finalmente hoy en la mañana tuvo una sobredosis y murió en el hospital" dice Daisuke mientras cierra sus ojos.  
  
Hay un silencio de muerte cuando oímos eso.  
Hikari esta llorando en brazos de Miyako.. Yo no lloró.. lo mismo que Takeru pero me sostiene con fuerza en sus brazos.. me agrada mucho.. Ya no regresaré a casa.  
  
"Ese fue el secreto de Ken.. y el mío.. es que maté a Jun a y a mis padres hace una horas" Mis oídos no pueden creer lo que dice Daisuke.  
  
"Y ahora siguen ustedes" grita mientras saca un arma de entre sus ropas..   
  
Siento como Takeru se tensa al oír la detonación.. Yo siento el dolor en mi espalda y en mi pecho.. Veo como Takeru cae hacia atrás.. en sus labios veo sangre..  
  
Los gritos de Miyako y Hikari son muy escandalosos.. odió a las chicas por eso.. Con mis ultimas fuerzas besó a Takeru.. un ultimo beso.. Siento la sangre cálida en mis labios y como todo se pone negro.. Oigo como Daisuke dice algo de que siempre le gritaban.. que nadie estaba contento con lo que hacía.. y por eso lo iba a callar a todos  
  
Mi único consuelo es que estoy con Takeru.. Teníamos tantos sueños..  
Pero al menos moriremos junto.. y así ninguno soportará la perdida del otro. No me importa lo que le pase a ellas.. Solo quiero estar al lado de Takeru..  
  
Oigo unos pasos cerca.. y siento algo frío en mi sien..  
  
Cierro mis ojos.. No quiero morir... no así.. Oigo el click de la pistola al amartillarse.. Takeru me sigue sosteniendo.. mis fuerzas me abandonan.. mi mejilla esta próxima a su oído.. al menos nos iremos juntos.. y el sonido que hace al ser jalado el gatillo.. es casi imperceptible a menos que estés muy cerca..   
  
Y entonces  
............................................  
BANG.  
  
The end.  
  
Comentarios:   
Estoy de humor Dark.. Ok..   
O en mi periodo Dark. 


	2. Takeru

Se necesita apoyo..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 2  
Takeru.  
  
Ya es de mañana..  
Despierto en la mañana con cierta intranquilidad..   
Aquí en el digimundo me siento a salvo..  
Pero aun tengo miedo de que me atrapen..  
De ir a la cárcel..  
  
Soy el primero en llegar.. lo sé..  
Los demás se van acercando.. los veo a todos con cierta suspicacia.. creo que ya saben lo que pasa.. sin embargo Hikari me pide que este cerca de ella.. me lo dice con la mirada..   
  
Sonrió levemente mientras me acercó a ella..  
Se ve muy mal.. y creo que esta enferma..  
  
Iori ya llegó también.. lo veo venir.. Como ha crecido estos años.. sin embargo me siento con muchos remordimientos..  
  
Iori esquiva mi mirada..  
Creo que sé porque..  
Dios.. no querría hacerle daño.. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?  
  
Miyako acaba de llegar cerca de nosotros y ahora ella esta cerca de Hikari.  
  
Yo me apartó un poco para que ellas tengan su charla de chicas..  
  
Me siento muy mal..   
No he dormido bien desde hace unos días..  
He tenido mucho miedo en las noches y aun no he podido hablar con Iori,  
Sin embargo..  
Creo..  
Espero que me perdone por todo el daño que le he hecho..  
  
Finalmente llega Daisuke el cual se sienta cerca de mí y de Hikari..   
Prácticamente en medio de los dos como siempre..  
  
Se ve algo nervioso.. no lo sé.. debería preguntar,, pero entonces veo que Iori esta muy incomodo y ya no me atrevo a hacer nada más..  
  
"Estoy embarazada"  
  
La noticia me queda tan asombrada que casi me desmayo..  
Pensar que este embarazada de mí..  
Es algo que no puedo concebir..  
Ella va a tener un hijo..   
Mi hijo..  
Creo que no podré mirar a Iori de nuevo.. Me va a odiar..  
  
"Tranquila Hikari" le dice Miyako.  
"Es que no he tenido la regla" dice con angustia.  
Trato de no pensar en lo que estoy pensando.. he traído un niño a este mundo... y ohh dios..  
  
  
"A lo mejor se te atrasó" dice Miyako tratando de animarla un poco.  
"Ese es el problema.." dice Hikari mientras se quita las lagrimas.  
"Se me atrasó hace un par de semanas... y la verdad es que tuve relaciones" dice ella mientras mira el piso con cierta amargura.  
  
"Le pedía a alguien.. que.. ohh ya saben" dice avergonzada. "No quiero decir su nombre... ni tampoco las razones porque lo hicimos" dice ella mientras me da una breve mirada a los ojos. Sus lagrimas me hace querer llorar a mí también..  
  
"El problema es que se me olvidó que se atrasó.. y creo.. creo.. que lo hice en uno de mis días.. en los que no debo de tener relaciones sin quedar embarazada" dijo Hikari muy perturbada.  
  
Dios.. cierro mis ojos.. El padre de ese niño es un criminal buscado por la ley.. pobre Hikari..  
  
"Shh a lo mejor no es nada.. solamente la tienes atrasada.. o es algo mas" le dice Miyako mientras le da confort.  
"Es que no lo entiendes.. han pasado cinco semanas desde que debí tener la regla.. y.. y.. cuando tuve relaciones.. no sé.. Sí.. yo.. " Hikari no puede continuar su mirada es algo vaga.   
  
Ella ha estado aquí casi desde que yo vine aquí.. y fue en una de esas veces que nosotros..  
  
Miyako la veo desviando la mirada.. me fulmina a mí con ella y luego ve a Iori..  
  
"Vamos Hikari.. iremos con un ginecólogo y le diremos que tienes atrasada la regla.. el te dará algo.. y así saldrás de dudas.. además.. no te preocupes.. a veces pasa" dice Miyako tranquilizándola.  
  
Dios.. un niño.. Hikari va atener un niño.. mi hijo.. dios no puedo más.. debo decirlo.. y aceptar mi castigo..  
Me entregaré..  
Así Hikari podrá decir que la violé y su nombre quedará limpio..  
  
"Vamos Tk. di lo que tengas que decir" ella me dice.. y con gesto me dice que no diga nada de lo que paso entre nosotros.. que esta bien...  
Pero no esta bien.. no es justo..  
  
"Me corrieron de la casa" digo finalmente, estoy tan avergonzado.  
  
"Y mi hermano no quiere saber nada de mí" lo digo.. y no puedo creer eso ni cuando a salido de mis labios.. el hermano que una vez me dijo que me bajaría las estrellas ya no me quiere.   
Iori me esta viendo y yo no puedo sostenerle la mirada.. soy tan sucio.. soy basura.. hacerle eso a Hikari y a mi amor.. no es justo..  
  
"Y hay una orden de arresto en mi contra" Debo terminar.. conmigo en la cárcel.. creo que Hikari podrá descansar.. dirá a todos que yo la violé.. pero no es justo para mí.. o para Iori.. pero es lo mejor.  
  
Las lagrimas recorren mis mejillas..  
  
  
"¿Porque?" dice Hikari en su pena no puede evitar tratar de animarme..   
Dios.. no quiero decirlo pero es mejor.. si será la mejor.. así Hikari descansará..  
"Vamos dilo" me dice Hikari tratando de aliviarme.  
  
"Me acusan de violación.." digo muy despacio.  
"De un menor de edad.. un niño" Agregó al final mientras espero que Daisuke me mate.. o que lo haga Miyako.. Porque en cuanto se entere de lo de Iori e Hikari..  
  
  
"Es mi turno" oigo decir a Iori. Trató de hablar.. pero no puedo.. no puedo decirlo.. quiero decirlo..  
  
  
"Yo.. soy homosexual" Dice Iori sin la menor vergüenza.. eso me demuestra su valor.  
  
"Eres muy chico para decir eso" le dice Miyako mientras trata de no creerlo lo que ha dicho Iori.  
  
"Yo sé lo que soy" les dice con firmeza. Yo trato de decirle que se calle.. que la culpa es MIA.. yo debo cargarla.. no él.  
  
"Y.. yo.. no soy virgen" dice con cierta vergüenza.. Eso no algo nuevo.. lo hicimos hace poco hace unas semanas.  
  
"Yo he tenido relaciones.. he tenido relaciones con.. Takeru" lo dice todo.. Él lo soltó.. yo querría decirles que lo había violado.. que él era inocente.. que yo soy la escoria así Hikari podría..  
  
"Y.. mi madre.. y mi abuelo.. han impuesto una orden de aprensión contra Takeru... porque creen que me ha violado.. y no es cierto" Iori lo dice todo de una manera tan diferente.. tan inocente..  
  
"Es mi culpa porque lo este persiguiendo la policía" sus lagrimas sinceras han empezado salir.. lo miró y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.. he oído los cargos en mi contr.. y quiero llorar.. por los daños que le hice..  
  
"Yo no querría que takeru fuera perseguido" Antes de que alguien haga o diga algo el salta a mi regazo en donde busca mi protección.  
  
"Mi madre me llevó con la policía cuando.. cuando.." esta titubeando.. dios.. que habrá pasado en su casa.. "Se dio cuenta.. de que cojeaba.. y.. me hicieron un examen.. mentí.. dije que me había violado porque tenía miedo.. no sabía que iban a identificar a Takeru.. por las muestras"  
  
Iori es tan noble y me quiere tanto.. dios.. no es justo.. no es justo para ninguno de los dos.  
  
"Y.. además.. fui violado de verdad.. en la estación de policía por el medico de guardia" cuando Iori dice esto me siento mal.. ¿como pudo pasarle a Iori.. es mi ángel? Trató de abrazarlo de darle consuelo.. pero es algo tan difícil  
  
  
"Él me anestesió para que según el no me molestará cuando tomará las muestras.. fue algo de lo más humillante para mí ese examen.. y lo peor fue que él.. abusó de mí" esto lo dice sollozando.. Ohh dios mi pobre pequeño.. ¿Quién te hizo algo tan horrible?..  
  
  
"Él.. si me hizo daño.. Takeru.. Él me hizo el daño que puso en su informe.. Takeru fue muy cuidadoso.. y él puso que todo lo que me hizo.." sus palabras me abrigan mas que cualquier ropa.. ve y siento el amor en ellas y como me esta mirando...   
  
"Es mi culpa.. no debí.." trató de decírselos pero..  
  
Iori me besa hambriento de cariño.. los mismo que yo.. por un instante pienso que nada mas existe mas que estos instantes de felicidad..  
  
"Fui con un padre para confesarme de mis sentimientos por Iori.." les digo tratando de expresarlo con palabras  
  
"Pero él me abofeteó.. me corrió de la iglesia.. y solo porque le dije que amaba a un niño.. que amaba a Iori" .. trató de no decirles la vergüenza y la pena que me llevaron a la iglesia y luego el rechazo del párroco y su mirada de asco hacia a mí.  
  
Eso fue demasiado para mí.. y me fui al parque a llorar.. y allí fue donde Iori me vio.. o me siguió.. no lo sé..  
  
Solo recuerdo que él me abrazaba y me preguntó que pasaba..  
No hubo nada más.. pues él me dijo que me amaba y me beso..  
  
El objeto de mis deseos.. y mi pecado me besó apasionadamente.. y luego.. y luego.. fue algo que pude evitar cuando él empezó a desvestirme.. Finalmente lo hicimos.. escondidos.. en el parque..  
  
Fue lo más emocionante que he hecho en mi vida.. hacerlo en el parque con mi Iori..  
  
Sus besos y caricias me confortan mas que todas las palabras del mundo.  
Estoy tranquilo.. en paz mientras él me abraza.. diciéndome que no le hice daño..  
  
Miyako dice lo que todos sabemos.. que es lesbiana.. eso se nota a leguas.. hay un silencio después de que ella termina  
  
  
  
"Ken es drogadicto" dice Daisuke de pronto.  
"Ha estado en las drogas desde hace tiempo y no he podido evitarlo.. no ha podido olvidar lo que hizo cuando fue el Kaiser" dice Daisuke. Cuándo dice esto nos hace pensar ¿cómo fue que a Daisuke se le pasó esto? era su mejor amigo y su confidente..  
  
"Finalmente hoy en la mañana tuvo una sobredosis y murió en el hospital" dice con amargura. Pobre Ken siempre fue muy sensible..  
  
Hay un silencio de muerte cuando oímos eso.  
Sostengo a Iori pensando que él pudo haberse quitado la vida.. después de mi suicidio..   
  
  
"Ese fue el secreto de Ken.. y el mío.. es que maté a Jun a y a mis padres hace una horas" Mis oídos no pueden creer lo que dice Daisuke.  
  
"Y ahora siguen ustedes" grita mientras saca un arma de entre sus ropas..   
  
Trató de moverme de poner a salvo a Iori pero todo es tan lento.. Daisuke están rápido.. Un disparo nos traspasa a mí.. Iori fue mi escudo.. pero no fue lo suficiente..  
  
Siento el dolor en mi pecho.. Daisuke le ha acertado a mi corazón.. a mi corazón dolido y magullado.. mis fuerzas me abandonan... Iori.. creo que esta muriendo.. ya no oigo nada más..  
  
Iori me esta besando.. un ultimo adiós.. mis lagrimas salen de mis ojos.. finalmente.. creo que moriremos los dos juntos..  
Siento como se desliza su mejilla por mi rostro.. no tiene fuerzas al igual que yo.. o dios que horrible es la agonía de morir con tu ser amado...  
  
Oigo unos pasos cerca.. usó todas mis fuerzas que me quedan para tratar de proteger a Iori. De trató de levantarme para alejarlo..   
  
Y en ese entonces............................................  
BANG.  
  
The end.  
  
Comentarios..  
UIff faltan las chicas.. 


	3. Hikari

Se necesita apoyo..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 3  
Hikari  
  
Despierto esta mañana.  
Es el día..  
El día que tanto he temido..  
  
Durante un tiempo me he escondido en el digimundo..  
Desde que supe la noticia..  
  
He estado aquí escondida..  
¿Cuantas veces no he llorado?  
En la noches y en el día.. sintiéndome sola..  
Ni siquiera Gatomon me ha podido ayudar..  
  
Me siento mareada..  
Sé que son los efectos naturales..  
El estomago lo tengo revuelto..  
Y la luz me molesta mucho..  
Siento los huesos frágiles.  
  
A pesar de todo tomó un baño en una cascada..  
He empeorado..  
Lo notó cuando lavo mi intimidad..  
Nada..  
No siento nada..   
  
Terminó de bañarme y me visto.  
  
Voy al lugar donde no veremos una vez mas..  
Como siempre no reunimos todos..  
Antes de llegar los dolores me acalambran el vientre..  
Ya lo sabía.. sabía que vendrían..  
Son muy fuertes esta vez.  
  
Miró a Takeru el cual me entiende con su mirada.  
Quiero que me sostenga en sus brazos.. Que me dé su esperanza..  
Pero en ese momento llega Iori. Y hago un espacio entre Takeru y yo..  
  
Siento que no puedo mas y aquí esta Miyako.. la siento como si fuera parte de mi.  
  
Ella me anima un poco haciendo olvidar mis dolores..  
  
Daisuke llega y nos vemos las caras... finalmente hace lo mismo de siempre.. Tratando de separarnos a Tk y a mí.  
Tonto.. no hay nada entre nosotros..  
Sin embargo no puedo mas y lo digo  
  
  
"Estoy embarazada"  
Es una bomba lo sé.. pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Y es solo la verdad a medias.  
  
"Tranquila Hikari" me dice Miyako.  
"Es que no he tenido la regla" digo con angustia.  
Trato de no pensar en lo que estoy pensando.. Que no viviré lo suficiente para este ser que llevo en mis entrañas..  
  
  
"A lo mejor se te atrasó" me dice Miyako tratando de animarme.  
  
"Ese es el problema.." me duele mucho mi vientre.. trató de terminar luego pero no puedo..  
  
"Se me atrasó hace un par de semanas... y la verdad es que tuve relaciones" les digo a todos. Trato de decirles que hay algo más.  
  
"Le pedía a alguien.. que.. ohh ya saben" para que alargarlo no quiero herir a a Iori, así que no diré nada más.   
  
"No quiero decir su nombre... ni tampoco las razones porque lo hicimos" Soy tan falsa.. Cuando llegué aquí Takeru estaba huyendo de la policía.. Se sentía tan confundido.. y lo convencí de que lo hiciéramos.. Le dije que no podía ser homosexual si no lo había experimentado con una mujer de verdad.   
  
No sabía que eso daría consecuencias.. Se supone que no puedo quedar embarazada.. Tengo un quiste de tamaño de una pelota de béisbol en la matriz.. justo abajo..   
  
"El problema es que se me olvidó que se atrasó.. y creo.. creo.. que lo hice en uno de mis días.. en los que no debo de tener relaciones sin quedar embarazada" les digo a todos. La verdad es que Takeru sabe la verdad, me iban a extirpar la matriz.. todo. Le dije que querría experimentarlo.. Antes de que ya nunca mas pudiera.  
  
"Shh a lo mejor no es nada.. solamente la tienes atrasada.. o es algo mas" me dice Miyako tratando de animarme.  
  
Pero la verdad es que lo sentí desde el primer momento.. Tengo a un ser vivo en la matriz.. si me la extirpan es como si lo matarán.. No puedo hacerlo.. lo único que puedo hacer.. es tratar de hacer que mi embarazo dure el tiempo suficiente.. para que el niño pueda vivir, aun a costa de mi propia vida.. Sé que takeru e Iori lo cuidarán muy bien. Serán unos buenos padres.. y yo tendré la oportunidad que me será negada.. para siempre..  
  
"Es que no lo entiendes.. han pasado cinco semanas desde que debí tener la regla.. y.. y.. cuando tuve relaciones.. no sé.. Sí.. yo.. " trató de que no decirlo pero es tan difícil.. Para takeru debe ser duro.. muy duro.   
  
"Vamos Hikari.. iremos con un ginecólogo y le diremos que tienes atrasada la regla.. el te dará algo.. y así saldrás de dudas.. además.. no te preocupes.. a veces pasa" me dice Miyako tratando de tranquilizarme. Voy a morir por este niño.. la única oportunidad que tendrá Takeru de tener una familia propia.  
  
Y yo.. cumpliré mi sueño de ser madre a costa de mi vida.. Este niño debe de vivir.. Por takeru  
  
"Vamos Tk. di lo que tengas que decir" le digo con suavidad y le hago entender que no diga nada de nosotros  
  
"Me corrieron de la casa" dice Takeru al final tristemente. Cierro mis ojos mientras Miyako me abraza con fuerza.. Haciéndome sentir mejor  
  
"Y mi hermano no quiere saber nada de mí" mi pobre amigo.. sé lo mucho que amaba a Yamato.. ser despreciado por él le ha hecho perder toda esperanza que tenía..  
  
"Y hay una orden de arresto en mi contra" su voz es tan débil y casi como la de un condenado a muerte. Nunca lo había visto llorar así.. una vez lo vi llorar, pero el se sobrepuso y secó sus lagrimas para hacerme sentir mejor.  
  
"¿Porque?" le digo.. sé que no debo forzarlo.. pero él entiende que no lo dirá si yo no lo ayudó  
  
"Vamos dilo" lo digo con todo persuasión.  
  
"Me acusan de violación.. De un menor de edad.. un niño" su voz se quiebra.. parece que ya no puede más.. Luce tan frágil en ese estado que incluso dan ganas de abrazarlo.  
  
"Es mi turno" oigo decir a Iori.   
  
"Yo.. soy homosexual" lo Dice Iori sin la menor vergüenza.. eso me demuestra su amor por Takeru. Esta dispuesto a admitir públicamente su amor por él.  
  
"Eres muy chico para decir eso" lo regaña Miyako.  
"Yo sé lo que soy" le dice con firmeza. "Y.. yo.. no soy virgen"   
  
Esto debe de costarle mucho.. Sé que no es fácil pero creo que con mi ayuda podrá estar con Takeru.  
  
"Yo he tenido relaciones.. he tenido relaciones con.. Takeru.. Y.. mi madre.. y mi abuelo.. han impuesto una orden de aprensión contra Takeru... porque creen que me ha violado.. y no es cierto" Iori lo dice todo de una manera tan diferente.. tan inocente..  
  
"Es mi culpa porque lo este persiguiendo la policía" sus lagrimas sinceras han empezado salir.. lo miró y no puedo evitar celosa.. su amor es tan grande.. y es tan doloroso para él..  
  
"Yo no querría que takeru fuera perseguido.. Mi madre me llevó con la policía cuando.. cuando.... Se dio cuenta.. de que cojeaba.. y.. me hicieron un examen.. mentí.. dije que me había violado porque tenía miedo.. no sabía que iban a identificar a Takeru.. por las muestras" su miedo es por rechazo.. que Takeru piense que todo fue culpa de él.. esta pidiéndole perdón.. A una persona que nunca podría culparlo a él..  
  
  
"Y.. además.. fui violado de verdad.. en la estación de policía por el medico de guardia".. Por dios pienso mientras me lo imaginó al pobre de Iori.. solo y asustado..  
  
  
"Él me anestesió para que según el examen, no me molestará cuando tomará las muestras.. fue algo de lo más humillante para mí ese examen.. y lo peor fue que él.. abusó de mí"   
  
Takeru lo abrazó con una fuerza de carácter y una solidez que me hacen desear estar en sus brazos.. pero no puedo.. el no me pertenece..  
  
"Él.. si me hizo daño.. Takeru.. Él me hizo el daño que puso en su informe.. Takeru fue muy cuidadoso.. y él puso que todo lo que me hizo.. Es mi culpa.. no debí.." sus palabras son tan llenas de dolor y amor al mismo tiempo.  
  
Me estremezco al oír las demás cosas de Tk.. como en el momento en que más lo necesitaba su fe.. le falló.. y como debió haberse sentido solo..  
  
Recuerdo cuando me lo contó.. De como se sintió finalmente sin esperanza después de que una de las personas en las que más creía lo rechazo y lo expulsó del seno de la iglesia.  
  
Hipócritas.. si Jesucristo nunca hizo ninguna distinción.. A todos los llamó a su lado.. No pidió venganza u odio hacia lo que era diferente solo paz y amor.  
  
Ser expulsado del seno de la iglesia fue muy duro.. un golpe que lo devastó emocionalmente.. Y luego llegó Iori a correspondiéndole sus deseos más fervientes en su vida.  
  
Miyako escucha todo un poco contrariada y por fin admite que es lesbiana.. Ya era hora.. ya es mucho el tiempo en que ella ha estado ocultando sus preferencias.. de todos menos de mí  
  
  
"Ken es drogadicto" dice Daisuke de pronto.  
"Ha estado en las drogas desde hace tiempo y no he podido evitarlo.. no ha podido olvidar lo que hizo cuando fue el Kaiser" dice Daisuke.   
Cuándo dice esto nos hace pensar ¿cómo fue que a Daisuke se le pasó esto? era su mejor amigo y su confidente..  
  
"Finalmente hoy en la mañana tuvo una sobredosis y murió en el hospital" dice con amargura. Pobre Ken siempre fue muy sensible..  
  
"Ese fue el secreto de Ken.. y el mío.. es que maté a Jun a y a mis padres hace una horas" Mis oídos no pueden creer lo que dice Daisuke.  
  
"Y ahora siguen ustedes" grita mientras saca un arma de entre sus ropas..   
  
Todo pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos..  
Daisuke le disparó a Takeru y a Iori en un solo instante..  
El tiro es horriblemente certero..   
  
"Takeru" gritó mientras mis lagrimas me traicionan..  
Miyako grita el nombre de Iori..   
  
Daisuke esta visiblemente conmocionado..   
"¿Cómo pudiste?" le grita Miyako mientras la veo enojada por primera vez.  
Su cara es una mezcla de emociones que no puedo leer..  
Temo por el bebe en mis entrañas...  
  
"Siempre lo preferiste a él.. sobre mí.. siempre.. yo te amaba Hikari.. y me cambiaste por el marica.. Pues mira lo que le voy a hacer tu querido takeru" dice mientras veo como se acerca a Takeru con la pistola aun humeante.  
  
Trató de moverme.. pero no puedo.. las piernas no me obedecen.. Estoy petrificada del miedo.   
Las manos de Miyako me conducen lejos de Allí mientras estamos alejándonos veo como Daisuke se inclina y apoya su arma contra la sien de Iori..  
  
Y entonces oigo el cruel sonido..  
  
BANG.  
  
Desearía que fuera como en las películas donde es un sordo y apagado sonido.. y no ese ensordecedor estruendo..  
Aunque sé que ellos ya estaban muertos desde el momento en que Daisuke les disparó..  
  
Mi estomago me duele..   
Dios que sea mi estomago.. que solo sea mis estomago..  
  
No debes morir..  
Por favor..  
Debes vivir..  
  
Continuará..  
Comentarios: He he he he.. LA inspiración me vuelve a mí.. Gracias a dios espero que todo siga así.. 


	4. Miyako

Se necesita apoyo..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 4  
Miyako  
  
"Estoy embarazada"  
Fueron las palabras que escuché oír a Hikari.. Eso fue algo que no podía creer..   
  
"Tranquila Hikari" le dije segura de que no era nada grave.. Ella era tan inocente y pura..   
  
Ella balbuceó como cualquier chica normal.. uff estos atrasos en al regla son difíciles.. y más cuando tienes que usar esos malditos óvulos.. Ya de por sí es humillante ir con el ginecólogo por una infección vaginal..  
  
Eso es lo que ella debe de tener.. y además no es fácil embarazarse.. ella lo que más necesita es apoyo..  
También escuché hablar a Takeru..  
  
Pero no le presté mucha atención pues Hikari estaba muy tensa en mis brazos.. escuché a medias hasta que las palabras..  
  
"Yo.. soy homosexual"   
  
Esas palabras me sacan de mi letargo.. No... Iori.. no.. ese dulce niño no puede ser gay..  
  
No pude estar muy atenta la mención de la homosexualidad de Iori. Debido a que las palabras de que fue violado me llenaron de rabia.. quise abrazarlo, pero vi que él estaba en brazos de alguien mucho mejor.  
  
Sus labios se unieron como si fueran un solo ser.. ignorado el mundo a su alrededor.  
  
"Ken es drogadicto" dice Daisuke de pronto.  
"Ha estado en las drogas desde hace tiempo y no he podido evitarlo.. no ha podido olvidar lo que hizo cuando fue el Káiser" dice Daisuke.   
Cuándo dice esto nos hace pensar ¿cómo fue que a Daisuke se le pasó esto? era su mejor amigo y su confidente..  
  
Esta noticia me hace ver como he descuidado a Ken.. supuestamente era su novia.. como no me di cuenta.. fui una tonta es pro eso que rompimos hace un año.. tan entusiasmado que estaba cuando éramos novios.. pero yo no sentía ya nada por él.. solamente pensé en mis problemas..  
  
"Finalmente hoy en la mañana tuvo una sobredosis y murió en el hospital" dice con amargura.   
"Ese fue el secreto de Ken.. y el mío.. es que maté a Jun a y a mis padres hace una horas" Mis oídos no pueden creer lo que dice Daisuke.  
  
"Y ahora siguen ustedes" grita mientras saca un arma de entre sus ropas..   
  
Todo pasó tan lentamente desde el momento en que Daisuke le disparó a Takeru y a Iori.. veo como la bala atraviesa la espalda de mi querido Iori chan.. veo sus ojos abrirse por el terror mientras abraza con todas su fuerzas a Takeru.. La sangre ha manchado las plantas que había atrás de ellos.. El tiro fue horriblemente mortal..   
  
No lo creo mientras veo como el charco de sangre crece bajo ellos.. creo que estoy gritando.. pero mi voz suena tan chillona..  
  
Daisuke no ve con esos ojos demenciales que nunca había visto..   
"¿Cómo pudiste?" le gritó mientras pienso en matarlo lentamente por haberse atrevido a matar a Iori y a Takeru.  
  
Su cara es como la de un orate..  
Veo como Hikari se lleva las manos a su estomago.. Sé lo que ella piensa no necesita decírmelo.. Teme por el bebe en sus entrañas...  
  
"Siempre lo preferiste a él.. sobre mí.. siempre.. yo te amaba Hikari.. y me cambiaste por el marica.. Pues mira lo que le voy a hacer tu querido takeru" dice mientras veo como se acerca a Takeru con la pistola aun humeante.  
  
Mis piernas y mis brazos encuentras vida propia mientras sostengo a Hikari y trató de correr por el bosque para que no le pase nada.  
  
Y entonces oigo el sonido mas infame que pude haber escuchado..  
  
BANG.  
  
Temo por Kari y esta vez ya no quiero correr riegos veo la pantalla de televisión frente a mí.. LA misma por donde entré..  
Oigo que algo pasa silbando a a un lado mío.. No se como le hice para sacar el d-3 o a lo mejoir fue Hiakri la que lo hizo..  
  
El caso es que la luz nos envuelve mientras pasamos de un mundo a otro diferente.  
  
Caemos en la alfombra de mi casa..  
Hikari se esta sosteniendo el estomago con ambas manos.. me alegro haer caído abajo..  
  
Entonces escuchó el sonido de que alguien esta pasando por el digimundo..  
  
Yo soy rápida y antes de que mi mente reaccioné.. mis manos encuentran nuestra salvación y jaló de ella con fuerzas..  
  
Jaló el enchufe eléctrico desconectando a la computadora..  
  
Oigo caer algo al suelo.. un algo muy pequeño..  
Un sonido burbujeante sale de una garganta..  
Hikari esta llorando amargamente en mi regazo..  
  
Y entonces lo veo..  
Sus ojos blancos me lanzan una mirada vacía.. veo la sangre en su boca.  
  
Nos e porque empiezo a reír.. no lo sé.. rió mientras mis lagrimas fluyen por mis mejillas.. Sostengo a Hikari con fuerza..   
A mis pies esta Daisuke.. o mejor dicho.. a partir de medio cuerpo para arriba..   
Un inmenso charco de sangre esta manchado mi alfombra..  
A pesar de todo trata de apuntarnos con su arma.. Un arma a la que pateó con fuerza.. un arma que se disparó al caer al suelo..  
  
Ya no sé nada más.. porque todo se pone negro..  
  
Continuará..  
  
Continuará..  
Comentarios: ¿Que tal suficientemente creppy? 


	5. Yamato

Se necesita apoyo..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 5  
Yamato.  
  
La noticia me llegó como una bala perdida en una película americana, fue de improvisto y sin tiempo para analizar la situación.  
  
Fui lo más rápido que pude pero..  
No pude llegar a tiempo..  
Para cuando llegué al hospital ella había muerto..  
  
Eso me destruyó..  
Me hizo sentir.. impotente..  
Salí corriendo del hospital..  
Y de allí no supe nada mas porque todo se puso negro..  
Desperté días mas tarde en la enfermería..  
  
Salí corriendo tan deprisa que cuando cruce la calle fui atropellado por la ambulancia. Fue algo torpe e irónico.. siempre me pasa las cosas mas extrañas a mí.  
  
Sin embargo no puedo evitar llorar por las noches.. Me siento enfermo y triste como si todo se me hubiera quitado de las manos.  
  
Hikari estaba en shock.. Apenas vivía y además estaba embarazada.. de verdad estaba embarazada.  
  
Taichi esta hecho un lío.. cualquiera puede ver la confusión que existe en su cara.. Mientras sostiene a Hikari en sus brazos cantándole suavemente.  
  
"¿Yamato?.." es entonces que veo a Koushiro el cual ha entrado a mi cuarto.  
  
Las palabras se mueren en mi garganta no puedo articular ninguna palabra, mientras veo su rostro ceniciento.  
  
"Esta muerto" me dice Koushiro con su voz mas calmada mientras empiezo a llorar.  
"Takeru esta muerto" me vuelve a decir mientras cierro mis ojos. No quiero aceptarlo. El dolor es tan profundo en mi corazón que me siento como si estuviera a punto de morir.  
  
"Es mi culpa.." le digo mientras él me abraza tratando de consolarme. Y es inútil.. no puedo sentir nada más..  
  
"Es que yo.. lo corrí de mi casa.. lo arrojé a la calle cuando más me necesitaba.." le digo mientras Koushiro me esta tratando de abarcarme con su cariño.  
  
"Yo creí que él era un depravado que había violado a un niño.. nunca me imagine que.." no puedo continuar por que mi voz se esta quebrando.  
  
"Shh calma" me dice mientras trata de darme un consuelo que nunca tendré.  
  
Koushiro esta desconsolado también.  
  
"Fue horrible Iori estaba.. estaba.." sus lagrimas lo están traicionado también.. lo veo llorar mientras me sostiene.  
  
Sé lo mucho que querría Koushiro a Iori lo mismo que Joe. Para ellos era como el hijo que nunca tendrían. Debió haber sido muy duro para él encontrarlo muerto.  
  
Yo no habría tenido el valor para.. ver a mi hermano muerto..  
  
Joe en ese momento entra. Sé lo celoso que es con Koushiro pero no dice nada, mientras él me deja desahogarme.  
  
"Daisuke se volvió loco cuando Ken tuvo una sobredosis" dijo Joe mientras apoya su mano en mi hombro.  
  
"Bastardo" digo con fuerza mientras mis puños se cierran con fuerza.  
  
"Hikari esta embarazada.. va a tener un hijo.. De tu hermano" me dice Joe con todo el aplomo que puede reunir. Veo como Joe sostiene a Koushiro en sus brazos.. ambos se ven muy mal.  
  
"Hay muchas preguntas que no pueden ser respondidas hasta que Hikari salga del Shock" me dice Joe mientras me recuesto en mi un sillón.  
  
Las imágenes me persiguen mientras cierro mis ojos.. mi hermano viene a mi casa para buscar refugio y comprensión a mi lado.. y lo único que hago es arrojarlo a la fría noche..   
  
Lo maldigo y lo golpeó en el estomago mientras le tiró sus cosas encima. Ya durante el resto de mi vida me perseguirá el recuerdo. De su cara llena de lagrimas, la mirada que tenía cuando le rompí su corazón en mil pedazos..  
  
Todo es mi culpa..  
Los días pasan interminables..  
Me siento..  
Vacío..  
Sumamente Vació..  
  
Por mas que trató de olvidar no puedo...  
Soy infeliz..  
Pero no tanto como Taichi el cual ve a su hermana sabiendo lo que ella tiene. Tiene cáncer y además esta embarazada. La verdad es que hay un 50% de que solo uno de los dos viva.   
  
Taichi sabe que su hermana esta al borde de una decisión bastante difícil. conociéndola es casi seguro que no querrá abortar. Para ella es muy importante la vida.. Sé lo mucho que ella quería ser madre.. no se dará por vencida.  
Taichi esta afrontando la decisión más cruel.. Dejar que Hikari continué con su embarazo.. o hacer que abortará mientras ella estaba inconsciente.. Él sabía que si pasaba eso Hikari no lo perdonaría jamás.  
  
Y estamos hablando de una vida.. El hijo de mi hermano.. el niño que nunca conocerá su padre.. Que lo hubiera amado mucho. El padre al que yo lo lancé a la calle a morir.  
  
Todo es mi culpa..  
Es solo mía..  
  
To be continued  
Comentarios. El ultimo capitulo lo dice todo. 


End file.
